Lovestruck
by vegetasan12
Summary: What if Vegeta never got married to Bulma? What if he didn't have Trunks and Bulla? And most of all! What if Goku had a sister? Read to find out. Rated T just in case. R
1. Chapter 1

**Yo people! This is Vegetasan12! And this is my first fanfic! Yippee! I am a big fan of Vegeta so yeah… Okay anyways! Here are the main characters:**

**Sumi **

**Vegeta**

**Yamcha**

**Gohan and**

**Goku**

**Okay got that? Good! So I guess here's the first chapter…**

**Chapter 1: **Sumi's Arrival

(Sumi's P.O.V.)

"H… Hello?" a voice softly spoke out. The girl shyly went through the open door and saw no one.

"Hello?" she spoke again.

"Who's there? What do you want?" a voice harshly returned to her.

"I'm Sumi and I'm here to meet," she paused. _What is my brother's name again? _"Oh! Goku, yes Goku," she answered.

"He isn't here, but I am," a man about 5'3 feet tall stepped out from the shadows.

He had spiky black hair and cruel, coal eyes.

He studied her closely.

Sumi has dark brown hair that reaches just below her shoulders and dark, mysterious onyx eyes.

"Who are you?" Sumi asked staring at him.

"I am the Saiyan Prince Vegeta! Never heard have you?" the man stated dryly.

Sumi shook her head and looked around.

"Maybe… Can I stay? I'll wait until Goku comes," the girl told him, sitting down on the couch.

Vegeta grunted in reply and went towards the kitchen.

(Vegeta's P.O.V.)

_She… She's gorgeous! But I can't let her know! What if that accursed Yamcha comes along? What will she think of him? I barely even know her and I think she gorgeous? Just shut up Vegeta!_

Vegeta went to the fridge and grabbed a beer bottle, then chugged it.

"Ahh," he sighed and looked up.

Sumi then walked in and crashed into him.

"Oops! Sorry!" Sumi yelled and raced out before Vegeta could react.

The man raised an eyebrow and walked into the living room.

The girl looked totally freaked out and was hugging herself

(A/N: You know if you were sitting down and your legs were close to your chest? She's hugging her legs).

"Umm… Why did you run off?" Vegeta asked. _Gosh I'm letting her see my true feelings! She's such a coward but I'm being nice to her!_

"I thought you would hurt me…" Sumi responded.

Vegeta stared at her and left.

Finally when she couldn't see him, he did a face palm.

"How can I like her?" he whispered.

"We're back!" a loud and immature voice called out.

Vegeta came back and glared at Kakkarot.

"Hey Vegeta! Sumi? Is that really you?" Goku looked at the blonde girl.

"Goku!" Sumi got up and hugged him.

"Kakkarot! Who is she?" Vegeta asked in a disgusted voice staring at the two.

"She's my sister!" Goku smiled and hugged Sumi back.

"Goku? You have a sister?" a 6'0 foot tall man with long black hair asked.

Goku nodded and pushed his sister to the blue couch.

"Yamcha, I can tell you the story if you want," Goku stated looking at the man.

"Sure!"

Vegeta stayed close to hear too.

"Actually, Goku, I'll tell the story," Sumi spoke in a honeysweet voice. At least that is what Vegeta thought.

_So she's a Saiyan…_

"Well, Bardock, Goku and my father, sent me on a mission when I was about one and a half, I believe and Goku went after me but landed here instead. I trained until I was about six and set my space pod to land here and I've lived here ever since," Sumi explained.

"That must've been hard for you," Yamcha told her soothingly.

She nodded and started sobbing in his arms.

"It was Yamcha! It was," Sumi cried.

The tall man smiled in a devil manner and looked at Vegeta.

Then he mouthed 'She's mine,' to him and tried to sooth her again.

(Sumi's P.O.V.)

Sumi stopped crying and wiped her face.

"Goku can I stay here? I have no where else to live," she asked her brother.

"This isn't my place," Goku said, pointing to the Saiyan Prince. "It's Vegeta's."

"Vegeta? Please?" Sumi asked in her best voice.

Vegeta crossed his arms and spoke.

"Why would I let you stay here? Can't you live with Kakkarot?" Vegeta growled.

"But I'm already here! Please Vegeta?" Sumi pleaded her dark, blue eyes sparkling.

"Fine! I'll show you your room," the man yelled. Vegeta headed for the stairs and looked at Yamcha.

He gave him a look and pointed at Sumi, causing her to walk forward.

She followed the spiky haired man up the stairs and to her room.

"Here," Vegeta growled.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sumi shouted. Then when she caught him off guard she kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed slightly and left the room.

"She kissed me, she actually kissed me," Vegeta closed his eyes and went back to Sumi.

"AHHHH!" Sumi screamed. She was half naked and was on her bed.

Vegeta's eyes widened and he quickly raced out slamming the door behind him.

Sumi got dressed, in a white tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. She yawned and headed downstairs.

"Vegeta-San?" she had thought of a nickname for him before she fell asleep.

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"Oh, there you are!" he was drinking coffee and was dressed in a tight fitting suit, which was dark blue. He was also wearing white gloves and boots.

"Don't call me Vegeta-San," he growled.

"I can call you whatever I want!" Sumi stated taking some bread and sticking it into the toaster.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to train," he was about to walk through the door when Sumi grabbed his arm.

"Can I come?"

Vegeta grunted in response and watched her go upstairs to change.

"Thanks Vegeta-San!"

The Saiyan Prince rolled his eyes again and went out the door quickly followed by Sumi.

**Hope you liked it! I just want at least 5 reviews before I write the next chapter! Peace out! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Yayy! Me second chapter! I would like to thank the people who reviewed, including myself!**

**Me: Thanks myself!**

**Myself: No prob!**

**Ok on to the story!**

Chapter 2: Yamcha's Visit

(Sumi's P.O.V. (a real P.O.V.))

"So, how are we going to get there?" I asked the spiky haired man standing next to me.

He just grunted and started to float.

"How'd you do that?" I asked, surprised by him flying around.

"Focus your energy and think about flying," the Saiyan Prince told me.

I nodded then closed my eyes. I focused my energy like what Vegeta told me to do and thought about flying.

I freaked when I started to float and swim through the cool, summer air.

Vegeta smirked then crossed his arms.

"Well then, come follow me," he said.

Then he flew so fast off into the distance. I quickly followed and found where we were.

It was a desert with mountains all around. The sun was beating down on my back and I squinted to see the Prince staring at me.

"Umm, Vegeta, your staring at me," I blushed, he did too.

"Oh."

"Well, aren't we going to train?"

"Yes!" Vegeta said then paused. "Come on then, attack me!"

I raised my hands and they started to glow.

"Tenkichi!" I yelled.

(A/N: It's a move I made up while writing this. I swear)

Then blue balls of fire appeared and they flew towards Vegeta.

His armed raised then he hit the balls off his arm and they went flying the other way.

"Not too bad but I think this is much **better**," he stated dryly, saying 'better' much more harsh.

The Saiyan Prince then put his arms in a position to hit me and his whole body started to glow.

Then he shot a big blast of purple flames.

I moved fast enough to dodge the attack and smiled.

"Ha ha! Missed!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he got angry.

"Fool! No one can dodge that attack, even Kakkarot couldn't!" Vegeta yelled his tail bristling.

"Well, I am the first person who has! Ha!" I crossed my arms and smirked.

(Vegeta's P.O.V.)

I was so angry at the woman, but I couldn't hurt her. I liked her and I might like her more if she stayed with me more often… But oh well!

"Okay then, we close combat now!"

I sniffed the air and smelled something delicious. I walked to the kitchen and saw the woman cooking a chicken with all other kinds of stuff!

"What are you doing?" she asked me, flicking her tail towards me.

"I was looking at what you were doing. You know us Saiyans' need lots of food," I told her.

"I know, I have another chicken cooking," Sumi said pointing to the oven.

_What? How would she know?_

"Is someone coming over?"

"Yes, Yamcha," the Saiyan girl told me, sighing.

I walked off, hearing her saying something under her breath.

"He is handsome!"

I kept on walking, realizing she didn't like me.

Then the door rang.

My eyes widened and I raced to the door.

It definitely was Yamcha; the scumbag was wearing a tux. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Sumi invited me over," Yamcha replied, a grin on his face. "Where is she?"

"Listen you." I grabbed his shirt and raised him against the wall. "She is mine and if you mess with her you will be beaten down." I threw him against the floor and walked away to my room.

I lay down on my bed and put my hands behind my head.

Then I quickly fell asleep.

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a castle. I tried to move but my arms wouldn't budge. I looked back and saw I was in chains._

"_Yamcha?" a very familiar voice spoke._

"_Sumi!"_

_Two figures appeared and they leaned in and __kissed__…_

"_No…" my voice was dry and crackly. _

_Sumi walked over to me and glared at me._

"_You kept me away from him and now you will pay," she said looking at me in disgust._

"_Sumi! No!" I yelled._

_Then it all vanished._

I jolted up and saw I was in my room.

I took a deep breath and went to the bathroom.

I turned the shower on, stripped down and stepped inside the shower.

The hot water felt good and soothing, relaxing I started to wash myself.

I stepped out and grabbed some spandex, navy blue suit and a black belt.

The more I thought about the dream the more I felt angry and I rushed downstairs and I saw the nightmare all over again.

(Sumi's P.O.V.)

I leaned in and so did Yamcha. Then his lips crashed into mine.

The kiss was nice and sweet.

I opened my eyes and saw the Saiyan Prince staring at us.

I pushed Yamcha away and spoke.

"Vegeta?"

He just looked at me, with sorrow in his eyes, and then walked away then I looked at Yamcha.

"Yamcha? Did you mean to do that?" I asked him.

"No I didn't Sumi," he replied.

Then I heard a beeping noise and I raced to the kitchen.

I pulled out a roasted chicken, and it smelled like seasoning.

"Come on guys! Dinner's ready!" I called out.

Yamcha walked in casually and sat at the table.

Vegeta followed soon after. He eyed the long haired man and sat down.

I brought in the chickens and set them down on the table.

When I sat down, Vegeta glared at me and looked away grabbing a chicken, cutting off twenty slices.

Yamcha looked at me and his eyes seemed to be saying 'Be mine!'

I looked at Vegeta again and his eyes said 'You, you betrayed me'

I then grabbed a chicken and cut ten slices and grabbed some salad.

"Is it good, Vegeta?"

He grunted in reply and continued eating.

I guessed that was a yes because he kept grabbing more.

"Yamcha?" I stared at the table as I asked the question.

"Perfecto!" he cried out happily.

I grabbed my fork and put a whole slice in my mouth.

The chicken was good and it was tender.

I tasted the seasonings and it added great taste to the chicken.

I started gulping the chicken slices down and grabbed more.

After a couple minutes, I was full and so were Vegeta and Yamcha.

"Good," the spiky haired man said then walked to the stairs and up to his room.

"Hey, Sumi?"

I looked at Yamcha and spoke.

"What?"

"Will you be mine?" he asked staring at his feet.

"Come over tomorrow and I'll answer," I answered, pausing.

"I'm going to check on Vegeta."

Yamcha nodded and left me alone.

I walked u the stairs to Vegeta's room and saw him staring at the wall.

(Vegeta's P.O.V.)

"Vegeta?"

I looked to see the woman walking into my room.

I turned and spoke.

"How was your kiss?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Vegeta, I know your upset but you have to deal with it," Sumi told me and then started to massage my shoulders.

"Just, go away woman," I pushed her away and collapsed onto my bed.

"No! I will not!" she yelled at me, her ki rising.

"What are you going to do about that then? Huh?" I asked her smirking.

"Vegeta! I will sleep with you tonight! But not like that!" Sumi stated her ki lowering.

I grunted and watched her leave.

I quickly changed into boxers and jumped into bed, the sheets covering me.

Sumi came back in boxers and a light blue tank top.

"Vegeta? Are you awake?"

"Hnn."

"Oh, okay. Good," she said nervously.

"Mmm, why would you say that?" I asked her suspiciously.

"I have nightmares and sometimes my ki rises," she paused.

"So you could probably feel that, right?"

I nodded my head slowly and closed my eyes.

Sumi got in the bed and spoke.

"Good night Vegeta."

"Good night," I replied, then paused and spoke to myself.

'My sweet."

Then I drifted off to sleep.

**So, tell me if you liked this chapter. I wanted Yamcha to kiss Sumi to get you guys pissed and yeah… So tell me in a review if you liked this chapter! R&R!**


End file.
